we could be the best of friends
by volleydork
Summary: Just as it seemed, they were bound by the red string of fate. At least, that was what Yumeko thought of it as. Mary just called it "bad luck".


Yumeko had never thought that she would meet someone just as crazy as she was about gambling. Someone whose eyes would light up like beams at the sight of a fresh set of poker cards; someone whose fingers would itch to fling out betting chips as if they were worth absolutely nothing. Someone who would wager their soul, livelihood and being on _one_ betting table.

She never could've imagined it.

At least, until she met Saotome Mary.

Blonde hair, dark yellow eyes and an itching desire to _win_.

Even after beating her at Vote-Rock-Paper-Scissors, Mary's desire to win hadn't dimmed in the slightest. No, if anything, her desire to win had only grown even stronger. Yumeko couldn't help but admire her resolve. Even while the odds were against Mary in every way possible, she'd gladly throw down every last card on the table in pursuit of a seemingly non-existent victory. It was that reckless abandon which attracted Yumeko to Mary.

And, just as it seemed, they were bound by the red string of fate. At least, that was what Yumeko thought of it as. Mary just called it "bad luck". Even after managing to survive through three years of rigged games, crazy competitions and whatever else the Student Council decided to throw at them, they still seemed to be bound by some strange force. They were at the casino — same night, same building, same table. Around them, there were bright neon lights and flashing slot machines, enticing poor nobodies to spend their remaining dimes and dollars on what was essentially a scam. No matter how you spun it, gambling was never truly equal. There would _always_ be one side at an advantage. Whether it was due to experience or cheating, there would always be an advantage.

"You just can't leave me alone, huh?" A smirk pulled at those pink lips, one hand shifting to flick some golden strands away from her forehead. "You want to lose that bad, Yumeko?"

A happy smile phased onto Yumeko's lips. "As long as you give me a challenge, I don't care if I win or lose."

"I thought you'd say that." Mary chuckled and pushed her huge stack of betting chips forwards. "That big enough of a challenge for you?"

"Sure," Yumeko replied, pushing forward her own stack of betting chips. "Don't you think it would be more interesting if we bet a little _more_ though?"

"That's all my chips," Mary reminded her.

"You could easily bet your life."

Mary let out a sigh, tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "You haven't changed in the slightest, have you? My life's actually _worth_ something now. I can't throw it away so easily."

Yumeko fluttered her eyelashes at her. "Not even for me?"

Mary didn't respond. Her lips formed into a slight pout, her eyes beginning to wander around the rest of the casino.

"Come on, Mary," Yumeko cajoled, pulling on both of Mary's hands. "You used to be _so much_ fun. It's only one night, isn't it? Let's just play like we used to… come on… I want to _gamble_."

"There's a reason we never became friends," Mary muttered, snatching her hands from Yumeko's grip. "You're _too damn reckless_."

"Coming from the girl who was once forty-six million yen in debt?"

A blush appeared on Mary's cheeks. "That… that…"

"Come _on_," Yumeko murmured, leaning in closer to Mary. "You know you want to risk it all… come on… it's just _one_ game. One game, and you'll feel that _thrill_. You miss that thrill, don't you? You're a gambling freak. Just like me. So, let's gamble together. Let's risk it all together. Unless you want to leave me hanging…"

Yumeko's hand drifted over Mary's cheek, slid down to her chin.

"Don't leave me hanging, Mary," Yumeko whispered, her eyes boring into Mary's. "We could be the best of friends if you just say yes…"

A desire began to unfurl in the depths of Mary's eyes, her pupils widening as she drew back in her seat. She seemed as if she were about to get up and leave Yumeko hanging, but instead, she nodded her head.

"I'll bet it all," she replied, a sense of purpose in her words. "Just for one night."


End file.
